1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to modular frame connectors, such as those that might be used for connecting structural framing, and framing structures utilizing the modular frame connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Structures such as houses have been built traditionally with roofs and walls supported by frames made of lumber. The frames are often secured by nails or bolts. Nailing or bolting a structural frame together requires considerable skill. Frames that are nailed or bolted may not be adjusted easily after assembly to accommodate shifting foundations or misalignments. It would be desirable if a frame connection were quickly and easily made. It would be desirable if a location of a frame connection were adjustable after connection. It would be desirable for future additions to the structure to be easily attached. It would be desirable for all elements of the structure to be easily de-mountable so that they may be replaced or re-used.
Modular construction was developed to reduce the costs associated with building custom structures. Modular construction utilizes standardized parts, many of which can be fabricated at a factory, that are delivered to a building site and assembled. Several modular buildings can be assembled at once, in the manner of an assembly line. Such modular buildings may be used to make affordable low-income housing more widely available.
Modular construction, however, presents special problems. Modular structures are built ideally in assembly line fashion from relatively standardized components. Components made from lumber may be difficult to standardize. Since lumber takes years to produce, it may fluctuate in price. It would be desirable if a frame and its connectors could be fabricated from a metal or a polymer, or a combination thereof. It would further be desirable if structural connection could be made quickly and easily. Finally, it would be desirable if connectors could be adapted to structural elements with relatively well-known strength properties, such as wide-flange beams.